ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man (Coolot's version)/The Marvelous New Girl
The Marvelous New Girl is the 8th episode of the first season in Coolot1's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (Coolot's version)|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (first appearance as Ms. Marvel) Supporting characters * Horizon High ** Max Modell ** Miles Morales ** Anya Corazon ** Gwen Stacy Antagonists * Kingpin / Wilson Fisk Other characters * Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers Plot It all starts with Spider-Man fighting one of OsCorp's Spider-Slayer suits (which is remotely controlled by Alistair Smythe) near Horizon High School. During which, Spider-Man finds and retrieves an recorded footage of Norman Osborn's conversation with Smythe before the robot is hit by an meteorite which suddenly crash-lands on Earth. The meteor suddenly erupts an mysterious gas around the streets and, to Spider-Man's great concern, Kamala Khan is affected by the substance and faints unconscious. Using a special vacuum machine he and Miles Morales created, Spider-Man manages to extract the gas before granting Kamala with medical attention, with Max Modell entrusting Peter to look after her while Modell takes the extracted gas for analysis, as Kamala is expected to recover next day. Smythe returns to OsCorp with the destroyed Slayer to avoid getting interrogated by suspecting detectives and police men before he bumps into a group of thugs working for Wilson Fisk, who demands him to talk about the gas which just coursed through Horizon High. Next day, a fully recovered Kamala is focusing on her studies before discovering some terrifying changes in her molecules, learning that she developed size and shapeshifting powers. Modell visits her in her lab telling her that the substance responsible for her new abilities is Terrigenesis, a alien formula responsible for awakening the powers of Inhumans. Initially terrified of this, Kamala is on the other hand motivied to be a new heroine like her idol Captain Marvel and Spider-Man. Later on, Kamala (donning a new suit powered of her own DNA particles) approaches Spider-Man, who was waiting for her to train with him as she introduces herself as "Ms. Marvel". More coming soon... Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan Quotes ---- : (Peter is next to Kamala, who is in a medical bed) : Max Modell: You'll look after her, won't you? : Peter Parker: Until she gets better. (Modell nods for agreement and takes the container with extracted gas) What are you going to do with this? : Max Modell: I'll be taking it for check up. Because if that gas is what I'm thinking it is, then Kamala will need people like you to look after her. : Peter Parker: Alright. ---- : (from the rooftop of Horizon High School. Spider-Man is looking around the city before he is approached by Kamala, who is wearing her new superhero suit) : Spider-Man: Nice of you to accept my invitation like Max said you did, Kamala. Are you ready to do this? : Kamala Khan: Better believe I am. And please, call me Ms. Marvel. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (Coolot1's version)